Restaurants generally provide limited flexibility in customizing food item ingredients. When food items are customized, customers may wind up paying for ingredients that they have deleted from their order. In addition, when ordering food at a restaurant, the customer may have to endure a long wait before service is provided, some ingredients may not be available, and the food or beverage may not be built as desired by the individual. Restaurant menus are generally fixed in their content such that various ingredient combinations may not be illustrated.
In addition, a group of individuals dine may wish to split the final bill such that each individual only pays for the items he or she consumed. Splitting a bill in such a manner can be complicated and confusing, and it can cause unwanted delay and discomfort among members of the group as ordered foods, associated taxes and tips are determined on an individual basis.